1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup element and system for converting an optical image of character or the like into a magnetic-bubble pattern.
Heretofore, image pickup tubes using photoelectric transducers have been principally employed. In this type of pickup tube, however, there exist certain disadvantages such as susceptibility to mechanical shock, a complicated structure, and difficulty in attaining a compact structure. Further, the output signal obtained is serial.